digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Search Result: Shinkai Haru! Gatchmon Appears!
|airdate=(Ja:) October 1, 2016 |continuity= }} A new adventure begins as a boy becomes a protagonist. Summary On October 1 at 3:48 PM in the Unknown Deep Sea, dodges mysterious tentacles while Haru Shinkai is playing with his smartphone. Gatchmon performs a search and finds Haru, eventually diving for his phone and declaring him his Buddy. As the app icon on his glows, Haru desperately tries to stop its emergence but ultimately fails, releasing Gatchmon. Earlier that day at Fujimizaka Middle School, Haru is at the school library checking out books, unaware that he is being watched by an analyzer that declares him a potential protagonist. Outside, his childhood friend Yujin Ozora is playing soccer to the cheers of his teammates and fans, and Haru's crush, Ai Kashiki, watches. Distracted by her, he is unprepared for the soccer ball that he catches with his face. This draws the attention of Yujin, who decides to head home with Haru. The analyzer watches their trek home as Haru and Yujin talk. Haru calls Yujin a protagonist, but Yujin counters that he believes Haru is also one. The watcher then hacks the streetlights to separate the pair; Yujin walks away, but Haru's attention is drawn by a vending machine that asks him if he is a protagonist. He hesitates, and the message disappears, but not before dropping an App Drive. reports to Leviathan about these events. At home, Haru plays with the new device, and he decides to search online, leading the events of the beginning. Gatchmon introduces both himself and the concept of Appmon. Haru plays with his digital manifestation, leading Gatchmon to believe that Haru is ignoring him, but Haru proves that he is listening. Gatchmon then tells Haru to insert his Appmon Chip in the App Drive to perform Apprealize, allowing Gatchmon to physically exist in the Real World. Haru refuses and asks why Gatchmon chose him, but Gatchmon says that it's the result of his search. Gatchmon then begins to fade a little, having used up his power. Haru's attention is drawn by his mother, whose messaging app is on the fritz. Gatchmon reveals that an Appmon is the cause: . Unfortunately, a virus has infected Messemon, which Gatchmon believes to be from the creature that chased him before. Haru then discovers that someone is posting embarrassing photos in public, beginning with Haru and then Ai, though Yujin comforts Ai. Haru flees in shame and frustration, eventually discovering Messemon once more. Gatchmon gives chase, and then Messemon enters an AR-Field. Haru uses the App Drive to enter this digital world, where Messemon incarnates and attacks. Messemon turns messages into attacks, so Gatchmon tells Haru to apprealize him, but Haru is too scared. Despite being continually attacked, Gatchmon tells Haru he believes him to be a protagonist as well as his Buddy. Eventually, as he watches Gatchmon being beaten down, Haru decides to stand and actually be a protagonist. Declaring himself to be as such, he unlocks his App Drive, obtains his Appmon Band, and apprealizes Gatchmon. Gatchmon attempts to perform a search for Messemon's weakness, but Messemon's relentless attacks stop him. Haru helps out, inputting a keyword for Gatchmon to search in the . The search is successful, letting them come up with the plan of setting messages as read and ignoring them to ignore the damage, as the words can only hurt you if you let them. The plan is successful, allowing Gatchmon to get close enough to attack. Gatchmon's attack purges the virus from Messemon, after which Haru obtains Messemon's Appmon Chip. Cameramon watches this and then teleports away as Haru and Gatchmon exit the AR-Field. Yujin meets up with Haru afterward and talks with him, but at the same time, whatever is observing Haru upgrades him from potential protagonist to protagonist. The two of them part, but as Haru walks away, Yujin watches him, his eye glowing ominously red. Featured Characters (1) * (6) *' ' (8) |c11= *Leviathan (2) }} Appmon Searches Appmon Data Lab Quotes "We're gonna find your end through search!" :—Gatchmon after first getting apprealized. Other Notes de:Das Suchergebnis ist Shinkai Haru! Gatchmon erscheint!